In telephone networks serving mobile devices, for example Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, a call bearer path is established between the originating endpoint and the terminating endpoint of a call (calling party equipment and called party equipment respectively). Networks using a session initiation protocol (SIP) can route a call through multiple nodes while anchoring the bearer path only where required.